James Maslow and Kendall Jenner
by asheagle
Summary: How do BTR's James Maslow and Kendall Jenner from 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' cope with becoming parents for the first time. Follow them through the highs and lows of the Jenner-Maslow family
1. New baby

Kendall Jenner and James Maslow had been together for two years. Kendall was 17 and James was 22. Kendall and James were getting ready to become parents in 8 weeks to a baby boy but they had decided on keeping the name a secret until the baby was born. Kendall was still going to tumbling classes with her younger sister Kylie and their friends. It was the middle of the summer; Kendall was getting ready to go her tumble class with Kylie, Nicole and Avery. "You and James all set for your son?" asked Kylie. "Nearly. We've had to get two sets of the same furniture for him." Said Kendall. "What are you doing about school when he arrives?" asked Nicole. "I'm going to do some work at home with a tutor then I'm going back when he is a month old." Said Kendall. They walked in and Kendall went to sit and watch the girls doing the class. Their coach Jayden came over to Kendall and sat next to her. "Do you miss being able to tumble with everyone?" asked Jayden. "Yeah but when my baby is here I'm going to come back and tumble. It was my decision to keep my baby and not get rid of him." Said Kendall. A couple of days had passed; Kendall was cuddling up next to James on the sofa while Khloe came in and sat next to James and Kendall. "All you two need now is your baby and then you will a family." Said Khloe. "We know. Only 6 weeks left then he arrives." Replied Kendall. "Will you tell me what your going to name her?" asked Khloe. "Nope you will run and tell Kim and Kourtney. We want to tell you when he is here." Said Kendall. 6 weeks had passed; Kendall had gone into labour. Kendall was in her private maternity room with James and her mom Kris. Kendall was holding hands with James while they were talking about the pregnancy. "In about 45 minuets we are going to be parents." Said James. "How do you know that?" asked Kris. "I've got to go and have a C-Section because our baby is heavy." Said Kendall. 45 minuets passed and Kendall had given birth to baby Maslow. James kissed Kendall on the lips. "He is beautiful." Said James. "Can I see him?" asked Kendall. A nurse brought over baby Maslow to Kendall so that she could see him. "Hi baby boy." Said Kendall. A few minutes had passed; James, Kendall and baby Maslow were all settled into the maternity room where Kendall was holding their son. "You ready to name him?" asked James. "Yeah. Welcome to the world Dayton Cole Maslow." Said Kendall. James kissed Kendall on the lips and they both looked at their son. A couple of weeks had passed since Dayton was born. Kendall was on her way to see James off on tour with Dayton. When Kendall arrived at James's apartment; she got out of the car and saw James getting ready to go in to the waiting SUV. "I don't want you to leave me to look after Dayton by myself for the next couple of weeks." Said Kendall. "I don't want to leave you either but I need to go to Europe. You will alright with Dayton. You've got your parents and sisters to help you." Replied James. "Yeah but what Dayton needs his parents together." Said Kendall. "I will ring you and also face time you so that I can see our little man. You need to be strong for Dayton. He needs his mommy." Replied James. Kendall gave James a hug and they walked over to Kendall's Range Rover and went to see Dayton in his car seat asleep. James took a picture of Dayton on his cell phone. "Have fun and we will see you in a couple of weeks." Said Kendall. "Bye baby. Look after Dayton." Replied James. Once James left; Kendall got in the car and drove to go and see her older sister Khloe. "Are you in Khloe?" asked Kendall. "Yeah. I'll go and put the kettle on." Said Khloe. "I need to see someone. James has left to go to Europe and I've got upset." Replied Kendall. "You can come and see me. I love spending time with Dayton." Said Khloe. When Kendall and Dayton arrived at Khloe's; Kendall unclipped Dayton's 'Silver Cross' car seat from her car and walked in. Khloe went to go and see Kendall and Dayton. A couple of days had passed; Kendall was sorting out Dayton when Kylie came in. "Hey me and mom are going to get some frozen yoghurt. She asked if you and Dayton wanted to come." Asked Kylie. "Yeah Dayton is due is nap anyway so the drive will do him good." Said Kendall. When they went to the shop; Kendall was holding Dayton in her arms while talking to her mom and sister. "Have you decided on what you are going to do about school?" asked Kris. "I'm going to get my GED. I want to be able to spend time watching Dayton grow up." Said Kendall. "You can still watch Dayton grow up by going to school. James will want you to go to school." Replied Kris. "I know but I can do my GED online and then I don't have to worry about travelling all the time to and from school also looking for a day care for Dayton." Said Kendall. A couple of weeks had passed; Kendall and Dayton were spending time with James. James was feeding Dayton his bottle while Kendall was sat next to him on the sofa. "I'm so tired. Dayton loves waking me up every two hours of the night." Said Kendall. "How about you two stop here tonight and I can help you with Dayton?" asked James.


	2. interfering nana

A couple of weeks had passed; Kendall and Dayton were spending time with James. James was feeding Dayton his bottle while Kendall was sat next to him on the sofa. "I'm so tired. Dayton loves waking me up every two hours of the night." Said Kendall. "How about you two stop here tonight and I can help you with Dayton?" asked James. "Yeah because my parents would love that. Dayton needs both of is parents around but it is hard when we are living in separate house." said Kendall. As they were talking; Kendall's phone went off and she looked at the screen. "Who is ringing you?" asked James. "My mom. She is to controlling. Whenever I've been spending time with our son she is there getting involved. if anyone I want Kourtney to help." said Kendall.

A couple of days had passed; Kendall was getting ready to go and meet with her GED advisor about the tests. Kendall had placed Dayton in his car seat when Khloe came in. "You ready to go?" asked Khloe. "Yeah let's go and do this. Then we can go out to lunch." said Kendall. Kendall picked up Dayton's car seat and placed it in the back of Khloe's car. "I'm so ready to move out." said Kendall. "Mom and Bruce annoying you?" asked Khloe. "it's mom. She is there all the time interfering when I'm sorting out Dayton. I think I will move in with James." said Kendall. "Talk to mom first. I will be there when you do Kenny." replied Khloe.

After meeting with the GED advisor and having lunch; Kendall, Khloe and Dayton were back home. Kendall went to sit in the office where her mom was. "Mom we need to talk." said Kendall. "What's wrong doll?" asked Kris. "I'm just going to come out and say it. You need to give me space to raise Dayton. Dayton is my son and I chose to have him. Whenever I am feeding him, changing his nappy or even just bonding with him; you are there all the time. You are making me feel like a bad mom. If you don't back off I will go and live with James. Then you can call to see Dayton when I agree to it." said Kendall. "You cant take my grandson away from his nana it's not healthy." replied Kris. Khloe walked in and sat next to her sister. "Mom. Kendall is right you need to let her do this. You cant jump in and take over. You will confuse Dayton when he is older." said Khloe.


End file.
